


"Now? Now you listen to me?" (Day 3)

by demiclar



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, it's a ride dude, really late again lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiclar/pseuds/demiclar
Summary: Zavala tunes Cayde out as he usually does. The Exo isn't too happy about it this time.





	"Now? Now you listen to me?" (Day 3)

Cayde sits on the end of the long glass table the leaders share in their hall. Ahead of him, Zavala paces, a nervous tick he knows the Titan only shows when the doors are safely closed behind them, and all the Tower workers have left their area for the night. Not that Cayde can find it in himself to think of the trust the gesture tells. No, not anymore.

Zavala’s eyes are away from him, either locked straight ahead or sweeping across the wilderness visible outside the wall of windows ahead of him. He doesn’t even turn to face him as he moves to pace back the other way, he simply faces the wilds again and again, every time without fail.

Cayde lets out a loud sigh. Loud enough that it would have gotten Ikora’s attention, even if she were wrapped deep in one of her books. If she were here, and not busy on strike duty. Technically, he and Zavala are both supposed to be done for the day, clocked out and in their quarters, resting for the early shifts they’ll both be taking the next morning. Zavala doesn’t seem to remember, but Cayde knows the man well enough to know he hasn’t forgotten.

When Zavala doesn’t respond to his sigh, he lays back on the table, fast enough to cause a loud smack as his metal head hits the glass table, just short of cracking it. Zavala doesn’t pause his pacing, or even bat an eye in Cayde’s direction.

“Maybe you just need to sleep on it, hey Blue?” Cayde drawls, speaking if only to fill the silence. “What was it you’re upset about again?” He asks, lifting his head just enough to look to the titan.

Still, no response. He watches the titan pace, then turn, then pace again.

“The Cabal thing, riiiight.” He drawls, well aware that the Cabal are far from Zavala’s concerns. “Maybe you should just go to Mars yourself, go head to head with a few Centurions, remind them whose boss.” 

“Or you could send the kinderguardians there.” He suggests instead, “We’ve gotten quite a few of those recently. Actually, no, scratch that. Kindergarteners, send them instead. They fight better than the kinderguardians.” He sits up. “I could put together a list of the local schools.” He suggests, “I’m sure there are plenty of kids that want to go to other planets, why not show them what it’s like?” 

The titan doesn’t so much as slow his pacing. Cayde lays down again. 

“I think you’re depriving children of a real educational opportunity here, Zavala.” He tells the Commander. “Well, I’m sure their parents would understand.”

He trials off, sitting up restlessly again, watching the Commander pace for a moment or so. It isn’t long before he’s had enough. He jumps to his feet, leaping up to stand atop the table, his right foot narrowly avoiding smashing one of Zavala’s tablets.

“What’s it going to take?” He demands. “What do I have to do to get you to at least look at me?” He snaps. 

The Commander stills, turning from where he stands in the middle of the space to stare up at the Hunter.

“For a start, you could get off the table.” He says plainly. Cayde’s anger boils, igniting his core like wildfire.

“Now?” He demands, “Now you listen to me?”

He’s still standing on the table, he takes a step towards Zavala, hearing his map rip as his foot pivots on the surface of it. He hardly even notices it, too busy glaring down at the titan below him.

“Cayde.” Zavala says, raising his hands a bit. “I did not wish to anger you. I was merely distracted.”

His glare only hardens, but he’s already decided the Commander is no longer worth his time.

“Right.” He responds, his tone bitter as he turns and leaps down from the table. He snatches up his map as he lands, moving towards the far doors. “See you later.” He tells Zavala, the doors sliding open ahead of him. “Maybe then you’ll actually value my opinion.” The doors close softly behind him, cutting off whatever Zavala tried to tell him on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> The fictober day numbers are supposed to be assigned to specific days of the month?? Who knew! (ahem, sarcasm. Sorry about the inconsistent posting.)
> 
> This was written late at night and I was very distracted while writing it, also I didn't really edit it but hey, if you like it, that's great! If not, I'm writing a better one.


End file.
